Adam
|place = 6/20 |challenges = 7 |votesagainst = 15 |days = 30 |season2 = ORG Stars |tribes2 = |place2 = Winner |challenges2 = 2 |votesagainst2 = 3 |days2 = 38 }}Adam is the Sole Survivor of ''SurvivORG: ORG Stars''. Originally a producer, he first competed on '' 'SurvivORG: The AmazORG, ''. ''ORG Stars In ORG Stars, Adam started out on Saboga, and was only incidentally a target at one Tribal Council, receiving a vote from Jenny as she was eliminated unanimously. Adam later swapped to be the only Saboga on Mogo Mogo 2.0, and started out as a target, but was able to evade the boot by teaming up with Trey, Lewis, Chicken, and Nick to vote out Crash, but at the last minute Adam and Chicken switched their votes to Nick, saving Crash and blindsiding Nick. At the merge, Adam was a core piece of the AmazORGlands alliance, which contained AmazORG and Pearl ORGlands players. He used this to avoid becoming the target throughout the merge, along with successful social play. His strategy was not without incorrect votes (JT at Final 11) but for the most part Adam had a hand in the control of strategy while avoiding the target without winning Individual Immunity. After Trey won FIC at Final 4, Adam successfully pulled off a 2-1-1 on Mauka, eliminating him from the game. Taking credit for this move, as well as the best social game of the FTC trio (Adam-Trey-Michael) caused a jury that may have been leaning Trey heading in, to vote for Adam to win. He managed to win 7-3-0 over Trey and Michael respectively, getting all the jury votes except for Lewis, Andrea and JT. Adam became the second overall returnee Sole Survivor, and the first in an all-returnee season. He also became the second winner who originally played AmazORG, after Josh. Adam is considered a solid winner from a season that had its ups and downs. Profile ''The AmazORG:'' Hi I’m Adam and I’m very gay and awesome. I love dick but one thing I love even more is winning. So I’m gonna both get dick and win. And be fabulous. ''ORG Stars: Hey I am Adam, a lowly gay boy trying to find meaning not only in myself but also in the world around me all while trying to (unsuccessfully) leave a mark on the planet, I guess to feel relevant or to hide the fact that I feel like my life is a series of messy circumstances that lead to a stream of constant emotional disasters that I for some reason don't try to fix because, hey at least they are entertaining amiright. I feel like my personality changes literally every fucking day and I have no idea how to control my thoughts and feelings which tends to lead me to be extremely passionate about the few things I think I understand, while also being incredibly clueless and oblivious to things that most people think are common knowledge or easy to comprehend. For some reason people tend to be drawn to me and love me for reasons that I still don't know, but they give me the drive I need to keep trying to be a good person and continue living my mess of a life despite being kinda a fuck up in order to make them happy and try to impress them I guess, I'm not really sure cause literally everything I just said could change by tomorrow. Fuck. ''The AmazORG In AmazORG, Adam led a dominant Tambaqui alliance throughout his time in the game. He was immune throughout the pre-merge, becoming the first player in SurvivORG (along with Steve Moose) to last an entire pre-merge while immune. Surprisingly, he was in the minority the only vote he was a participant in pre-merge, but turned it around to form a "cult"-like alliance by the time merge hit. As one of 5 solid Tambaqui, they were in the dark during the first merge vote when the "Furry Trio" of Moose, LSE, and Nifty flipped on the first vote. At Final 12, Adam caught wind that he was a target, and played a Hidden Immunity Idol for himself, negating 8 votes and voting out Reef, which, at the time, was the record for most votes negated by an idol in SurvivORG. For the rest of his time in the merge, Adam was able to lead the Tambaqui along with Trey and Josh, and even help convince the swing votes and the Jaburu to continually vote against their best interest. He won back-to-back Individual Immunity at Final 9 and 8, receiving a harsh rebuke from Page at the Final 8 Tribal Council after she realized her misplays cost her a chance at the endgame. At Final 6, Adam's empire collapsed as he finally had to turn on his own alliance, unaware that they had done so first, with Josh playing a fake idol on Adam, who had given it to him before the tribal. Adam was eliminated in an unanimous 5-1 vote, finishing in 6th place and becoming the eight member of the jury. He cast his vote for Trey to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History In Gibberish is Good for the Soul, Trey gave the Immunity Blessing he found in the Safari to Adam, granting him immunity at Tribal Council. In Can I Suck Myself Off Any Harder?, Adam used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 8 votes against him.'' ''ORG Stars'' In There's Nothing More Dangerous Than a Stagnant Mind, Mauka used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Adam's vote against him. Trivia * Until Pearl ORGlands, Adam held the record for most votes negated by a hidden immunity idol, with eight. * Adam became the first Sole Survivor of an all-returnee season. ---- Adam | before = Jacob | after = Reef }} |} Category:Producers Category:Contestants Category:AmazORG Contestants Category:6th Place Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Winners Category:Finalists Category:ORG Stars Contestants